1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an automated forming apparatus and, more particularly, to a station of a computerized manufacturing facility for forming generally planar workpieces into three dimensional shapes.
2. Description of Related Information
The apparatus of the invention is a molding station for a computer-controlled automated manufacturing system wherein sheet metal is transformed into computer-defined finished parts without manual intervention. Although not directed to the molding station, aspects of the manufacturing system are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,700,308, 4,802,357, 4,996,753, 4,998,206, and pending U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 07/469,022 (filed Jan. 23, 1990); 07/358,429 (filed May 30, 1989) and 07/543,406 (filed Jun. 26, 1990).
Molding and ram press apparatus having certain automated features are known. Exemplary of such known devices are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,111,100, 3,727,442, 3,848,494, 3,862,565, 3,881,343, 3,945,230, 4,151,736, 4,152,978, 4,274,332, 4,408,521, 4,517,649, 4,630,536, and 4,803,772, and Japanese Patent Nos. 58-145315, 58-145316, 61-252114, 63-16820 and 2-11231. While each of these references discloses an apparatus for molding or pressing wherein some aspect is automated, none of the references suggests the particular combination of features in the subject invention.
The advantages of the invention are set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention.